Naruto: Twice the jinjuriki
by Greekphilosipher007
Summary: "The ichicbi and the nine tailed fox attacking at the same time? impossible"!yelled an old shady looking man "well your looking at the result... master danzo" as he saw the baby boy Naruto in the third hokage's arms... think of the power... OH NO!


CH.1

"Look, its the demon"! shouted a fat man from the large crowd of villagers the crowd ran toward the "demon" which was nothing more than a four year

old boy by the name of naruto uzumaki. None of these villagers cared about how old he was. They thought he was the kyubbi no kitsune the dreaded

Nine-Tailed most fearsome demon in all of the elemental nations. "Die demon! die!" they screamed the four year old boy was used to this

by now and stood their waiting for the inevitable beating. As the first person about to hit him swung a loud and powerful voice erupted from the small

boy confusing and scaring everyone, including naruto.

" NO" a loud voice said. **"YOU PATHETIC HUMANS STAY AWAY!"** By now the people had fled only the

bravest staying and they had pissed their pants. " **ENOUGH NO MORE PAIN NO MORE SUFFERING YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THEM ALL**

**AND THEY WILL SUFFER EVERYONE WILL SUFFER!**" then like that a huge wave of red chakra exploded, then imploded back into the small childs body. knocking him out cold for

the next few hours.

- Mindscape-** "Our jailer approaches..." **(everyone knows what the sewer thing looks like) "**FINALLY YOU"RE HERE KILL KILL KILL**

**LET ME KILL" **the ichibi practically begged naruto**. "SHUT UP YOU INSANE FOOL" **the kyubbi said **"IM TIRED OF HEARING YOU SCREAM"! **"Quite both of you

or ill kill myself and im sure my death is something you wish to avoid". naruto stated surprising himself that he had said that. **"What do you want human**" the kyyubi said

while The ichibi was ranting like the manic it was. "Power...to leave this village and destroy the entirety of the elemental nations, after which shall set you free kyubbi".

Naruto smirked in the back of his head 'yea right'.** "THATS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR BUT KNOW THIS, IF I SEE U AFTER WE GET OUT I WILL DESTROY YOUR **

**SOUL"** "Fine but first what is that crazy thing?" **"WHO ME? MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA KILL LET ME KILL!". **Naruto thought for a moment "If you shut your mouth and give

me your power as well i will set you free after I lead these nations" **"HMMM, WHAT? KILL? FREE? YES YES YES! POWER GIVE YOU POWER"!**

light brown and blood red chakra flowed into the youth's body. -out of mind scape- "What is going on"! the sadamine hokage was doing his paper work (sigh poor old guy)

When a LARGE wave of demonic chakra flew throughout kohana, making all the villagers and mid level jonin pass out. alas by the time the hokage got to the center of the chakra explosion.

what ever had caused it, was long gone. 'No...' hiruzen thought 'The only things that could make those... "ANBU!" the current hokage rang out. the appeared instantly "yes hokage-sama!"

"FIND NARUTO uzimaki"!

-Deep in the forest-

Naruto was walking when suddenly three ANBU appeared before him. "you need to come back to the village hokage-sama wishes to speak with you" said a blank masked jonin.

naruto looked straight into the eyes of this ANBU and said "you will die the slowest" as soon as he uttered those words the ANBU launched into action two took a solider pill and the third

prepared a jutsu

the first two attacked naruto straight forward with their katanas, sand immeaditly jumped in front of naruto breaking the swords almost instantaneously. the sand then wrapped around

two elite ninja

"You will feed my power to continue on my journey **SAND BURIAL!"** the ninjas blood flew into the air when the other ninja called out "**RATON:CHIDORI!" **looked wide eyed as the mass

of visible chakra came closer.

sand came to gather around naruto and protected him from the brunt of the blast, however not being fast enough the electricity hit his stomach namely where the seal was "AGGGGHHHH-

HH THAT **HURT!" **the sand slowly became covered in red chakra as it wrapped around the man.

**"I told you... you'd die the slowest" **a large demonic grin across his face **" Sand Burial kyyubi's RAGE" **the sand wrapped around the ANBU'S body. the kyuubi's chakra burned away at

his flesh. His screams were heard all the way to suna. Again almost instantly the third hokage was there.

"Naruto... what happened to you"? "Nothing you would be concerned about old man, you haven't been the last couple years any how" said naruto glaring at the man "i'm leaving goodbye".

"NARUTO-" the boy was gone.

A/N Hello, true believers... wait wrong universe... Hey! This is my third story posted up on my site and i hope you all like it its pretty kewl or at least i think so although the fight scenes

were kinda lame ill work on those... alright member t R&R! P.s the chaps will be longer!


End file.
